Cliffhanger
by Invader Vex
Summary: A little piece from Invader Vex's notes. Read these to better understand 'The Last stand', the Sequel to End game. Zim's recount of the ten year period between Invader Zim and End game


End Game 0.5

----outer Space-Aboard the massive-press conference- Present day-

"Please, Tell us zim. Recall those years for us."

"I'd rather not."

"It's okay, whenever you're ready."

"…..I might as well get it off my chest."  
"Please,recall the best you can. Start whenever you like"

"Thank you. I shall recall them in first person, if I may."

"As you wish."

------Outer Space-Aboard the Massive-9 years ago-

I hung on the wall, my bindings rubbing my wrists raw. I watched my own blood drip onto the cold steel floor. How had I become like this? I remembered then as if it were only yesterday, not a year ago. I had returned home, to find myself confronted by Dib. I had been expecting him. A tip-off from Tak had warned me of his forthcoming. So I was prepared. I had bought a bulletproof vest at a pawnshop. Dib chased me down to the depths of my lab. He shot me, twelve times. I counted. He obviously wanted me dead. I could tell. But he was foolish enough not to shoot me in the head. The imbecile. When I was certain he had left, I contacted Tak. When I contacted her, she was clapping her hands slowly, in an ominous way. I remember being scared and confused. She congratulated me on my 'fine work'. At the time, I thought she meant it. I thanked her, and spoke to her of my current plans to take the Earth. Some how the conversation turned to Red and Purple. We spoke of them badly. We spoke of what jerks they were, how stupid they were. But I noticed Tak never gave her opinion, she only asked questions. I realized something was wrong. Tak saw this, and laughed. She had the Tallest eavesdropping on out conversation. I had called them bitches, bastards, assholes, fucks. They were not pleased. They had finally had enough of me. They were through with their charade. They told me the truth. I was devastated. I almost committed suicide then and there. But, they fetched me. Captured Gir and myself. Then they gave me to their scientist. I became the first live Irken 'rat'. You.. cannot imagine the pain I went through..the suffering..and Gir…

I began sobbing.

"Would you like to stop My Tallest?"

"Please…"

"Shall we continue this another time?"

"Yes…"

----the next day-

"Are you feeling better My Tallest?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to continue?"

"Yes."

"Please, whenever you're ready."

"Very well."

----------Earth Ten years ago-

They abducted me. Oh. The suffering.. But I won't linger on this for long. But the horrific experiments probably took some of the life out of me. After that day, I never saw Gir again for a long time. They horribly mutated me, making me what I am today. But then, My small body could not take the strain of these horrid alterations. I vomited every day. Weather I had anything to eat or not. Some of the experiment exploded on me, covering me in cuts an bruises, even a few rashes, until I could not even recognize myself.

"May I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"How did you see your reflection?

"I saw my reflection in my own blood pooled on the floor."

"…..Please continue, My Tallest."

Tak often visited me. I did not know why. Possibly to gloat about her accomplishments. The Tallest had made her an Invader, and witnessing her ability, quickly promoted her to a general. In the End Game though, she would be my biggest ally.

"Another Question please?"

"Yes?"

"What is the 'End Game?"

"For me, It is what I called my time of escape, my time when I overthrew the Tallest. The End of the Games they had played with me. That last time they would sneer _down_ in my direction."

"I see. Please, carry on."

"…May we stop? I am quite tired."

"Of course."

-----The next day-

"I made a sketch."

"Of what?"

"Myself, Locked away in the cell."

"May I see it?"

"Yes."

"It is very good."

"……..good.."

"May we continue?"

"Yes."

------Five years ago-

I still had not grown used to my mutations. Tak still visited me. One day she stormed in, angry. She yelled at me, saying that I would never accomplish anything. Saying that I was a pathetic excuse for an Irken, and that Gir and I were nothing more than wastes of good air. She raved about how stupid and idiotic Gir was. That was my last straw. Her words left burn marks across my heart. I reached out with one of my spider legs, it's tip piercing through her shoulder. Then I laughed. Now I regret it. She cried out angrily. Then, she lashed out with her own spider legs. They lashed me. Stabbing me, scratching me. One cut across my eye..

I touched the Scar on my face.

"My Tallest?"

I looked up at the Irken questioning me. He was a fairly nice man, but his eyes portrayed that he had no interest in me. He was only being nice because he was getting paid. Monies. That was the only thing anyone cares about now. He was warm and smiled fondly at me. Because he was afraid. He did not want to hear my story. No men could bear to hear my story. It sent them into corners cowering, driving them mad. My eyes narrowed at him a little, their cores blank and unfeeling.

"I'm sorry. May we continue?"

She laughed at me now, as I sobbed, coiling in the unrelenting pain. Guards came in. They took me. Not Tak, just I. they beat me. Lashed me with whips and such. They had no regard for a lowly Irken as I. After that they kicked me often in my little cell. And placed my food just out of my reach, so I had to stare at it, toying with me. But the End Game was drawing ever so closer. They chained me then. They tied my spider legs down, taped my mouth shut. Tak stopped visiting. But when she stopped, I started getting frequent visits from Scooge. He had also been promoted to a general. He often did not stay long. But his visits brightened me, even if for a few minutes. I ravished his visits. But, one day he stopped coming too. I remember Spleen visiting once. It's blurry, but I remember. I also seem to recall Purple visiting a few times. He would stay and talk to me. In quiet warm tones. I remember that. We would talk about non-important things and the opposite. Purple visited me for a long time after that. But soon his visits intermingled with a few from Red. Red would come alone, ad gloat in my face. I hated those visits. They spiraled me more and more down into depression, While with Tak's, Scooge's, and Purple's, I had been slowly coming back up, only to have Red drop me down tenfold….

"….May we stop…?"

"Of course, My tallest."

-----The next day----

"Ready, My Tallest?"

"Please…Call me Zim.."

"Very well…Zim."

"Let us continue.."

I could not stand it. Finally, They stopped coming all together. Last I heard, Operation Impending Doom II was going off without a hitch. Then….One day Tak came. She was enraged about something….Then She gave me a cookie. I was confused, especially when a rather short guard let her in to give it to me. She shoved it in my mouth, Whispering. "I've got some _fili_ng to do. Boy, sometimes I wish I could just _break the chains _that bind me. I'd just _escape _all this work." She said, winking. The guard nodded to her as she left. I recognized the guard. It's wasn't a guard. It was Scooge. I quickly chew on the cookie, finding a file inside. I spat it into my hand, and began sawing through the chains. I wondered why Scooge hadn't just came in and freed me. "Hurry. Shift is about to change." He whispered. Then I realized. As soon as the shift changed, Scooge would leave, and I would be discovered. And, If he let me out, It would be obvious that someone had left me out deliberately. If I broke out, Scooge and Tak would not be suspected. Plus, Tak had also told me that I had grown taller than Red and Purple. If I broke out and made it to the bridge, I would be pronounced Tallest. With this new strength, I quickly broke free. Then I began working on the bars. Scooge was growing urgent. I saw through the top part of on bar. "Zim! I just want you to know, I've always been beside you. I've always believed in you. Tak and I rebelled against putting you away. " I stopped. "Tak didn't want to put you away. The Tallest blackmailed her. They just wanted an excuse to shut you up." My arms fell, My knees buckled. I began to cry. Then, I uttered one single word. One word. "Bastards!" I screamed. Then I kicked the bar I had been working on. To my surprise, the Bars fell over. I ran out. Scooge was laughing. "Go get 'em, Zim! Show 'em What for!" I burst out of the cell blocks, Then I heard the siren signaling the change in shift. I had cut it close. I ran past workers. They stared in awe. I burst out into the Bridge. "YOU BASTARDS! You should have known you couldn't hold me down for long! I will bring your DOOM!!!" Then, The control brains, scanned me. I was proclaimed Tallest. I walked up to them. "You'll never get away with this Zim! I don't know how you got so tall-" Then, I remember Red falling back in horror and I stepped out into the light. "Wh-what's wrong with you!?" I remember him screaming. I grabbed the both of them, and locked them away. Then, I rigned and controled the empire with an Iron fist. Now, Here I am.

I stood.

"So, there you are. My story. May I leave?"

The irken stood. "Of course My tallest.

I watched Zim leave. He had that look in his eyes. I knew that wasn't the full story. He knew that I knew. This is only my first interview. Perhaps, I can get a better perspective of this mysterious story from the others. Perhaps they shall talk. Perhaps they might not. But I will try to shed some light on this story.

--Alias: Professor Delius—

Invader Vex - Long-lost daughter of Zim

May My Father's story be heard

And May it not be heard in vain.

From The Journal Of Vex- '_Fatality'_ From the Irken Archives


End file.
